Vaiorin
by Nona Biru Tua
Summary: Apakah kau akan membantuku mengenalimu ketika kau tahu ingatanku sudah hilang seutuhnya? Aku sangat takut. Bahkan ketakutanku ini melebihi rasa takutku kepada kematian yang mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi. Kau begitu berharga bagiku hingga untuk melupa
1. Chapter 1

Huhuw… menghabiskan waktu saat pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia. Radak nggak berminat sama pelajaran kesukaan saya kali ini, abisnya diskusi tentang pemerintah daerah sih… ehehe *ndablek* ah, ini sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya sama pemerintah. Ini berhubungan sama pekerjaan saya sebagai seorang wartawan majalah sekolah –promosi dikit!*reader sweat dropped*- .ok……… jangan pada membantai saya karena terus-terusan ngoceh gaje seperti ini ya!!!!!! Karena saya masih mau hidup…. –digantung- . parah juga, jam tiga sore nanti saya mau ulangan matematika tapi malah bikin fic aneh ini, ah biar, masih jam 9 gini. Ahaha….ndablek….Yasud…, inilah fic ketujuh saya. Selamat membaca!

* * *

Langit pun meneteskan air mata, hujan. Aku yakin semua yang ada di sini sedih. Meskipun tidak menangis, mereka meluapkan kesedihan dengan menaburkan bunga di atas gundukan tanah itu. Hanya terdengar isak tangis, tak ada kalimat, sunyi sepi. Matahari tidak berani menantang hujan dan bergegaslah orang-orang untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Hanya aku sendiri yang masih tetap berdiri di sini. Menatap ke masa lampau apa yang sudah terjadi. Tapi untuk apa? Semua sudah terlambat. Jadi untuk apa lagi aku mengingat-ingatnya? Sangatlah perih luka yang ditinggalkan cinta itu. Tapi aku bisa apa? Segalanya memang sudah sirna dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi untuk selamanya.

**Vaiorin**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romance/Angst**

**One-shot SasuSaku (again?) **

Okinawa, sebuah kota mati bagiku. Sebuah tempat, sebuah kota yang sama sekali tdak kukenal. Sebuah kota yang tak aku ketahui apa-apa yang ada di dalamnya. Aku ini apa? Aku ini siapa? Hal yang aku ketahui hanyalah nama dan pekerjaanku. Itupun atas perkataan seseorang yang mengaku sebagai tunanganku. Seseorang yang apabila berada di dekatku sangat begitu asing. Aku asing sekali dengannya. Dan aku ragu apa benar aku mengenalnya. Aku muak dengan keadaan ini. Aku tidak suka hidup seperti ini. Aku benci dengan diriku yang tak mampu mengingat apapun. Apapun.

Aku ini apa? Aku ini sebenarnya makhluk seperti apa? Aku bernapas, aku makan, aku juga melakukan aktifitas seperti yang lainnya. Aku juga manusia. Tapi kenapa aku merasa telah mati? Aku merasa semua-semua telah menghilang dariku lebih dari lima tahun yang lalu. Lalu aku ini apakah benar-benar manusia? Mana mungkin ada manusia yang seperti aku? Hidup tanpa mengingat apa pun. Setidaknya hanya itu yang kuketahui. Aku seperti mayat yang tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa yang terjadi padaku beberapa tahun lalu. Aku ingin sekali terbebas dari keadaan ini. Aku ingin menghilangkan semua kebodohan ini. Sangat-sangat ingin.

Berdentang dengan kaku aku di sini. Tanpa adanya hal yang pasti. Hanya termangu tak pernah ada tujuan dari apa yang kulakukan saat ini. Berkali-kali aku pandangi teman-temanku yang dengan mudahnya membuka situs-situs internet atau pun mengerjakan tulisan-tulisan mereka yang akan dimuat di majalah minggu ini. Namun aku hanya melamun. Aku terlalu bosan dengan kehidupan ini. Aku pun masih tetap termangu walau hujan di luar tak kunjung berhenti.

Mula-mula dari sebuah biola tua yang kukeluarkan dari dalam tas. Aku amati bentuk estetika itu. Melengkung cantik dengan warna coklat klasik. Senar-senarnya yang sudah agak tua nyaris putus dan baru beberapa detik aku memegangnya, satu senar itu benar-benar putus. Hah…… aku menghela napas panjang sambil memandangi biola tua berciri khas klasik ini. Aku membersihkan sela-sela yang kotor dengan tissue yang ada di atas meja kerjaku. Kusapu satu bagian punggung biola yang membuatku tertarik. Sebuah ukiran kata berhuruf kanji katakana berulang kali menjadi satu-satunya sesuatu yang ingin kuketahui tentangnya.

"Huh, siapa sih pemilik biola ini?"

Tap…tap…tap….

Langkah kaki menderu ke arah telingaku yang tertutup rambut merah muda. Ku alihkan pandanganku dari biola tua itu. Kutatap dia yang mendekap map biru tua dan berdiri di hadapanku. Sosoknya sangat membosankan. Meskipun menurutnya aku ini adalah tunangannya.

"Kau sedang apa? Sakura."

"Mencari tahu sesuatu." Jawabku singkat dan berpaling dari hadapannya.

"Apalagi yang harus kubuktikan agar kau percaya padaku?" Kali ini dia berjongkok sehingga posisinya lebih rendah dariku. Memungkinkan aku tidak bisa berpaling dari hadapannya.

Aku masih diam dalam tatapannya. Aku masih diam di hadapannya. Aku masih diam. Kualihkan sebentar pandangan yang membunuh itu dari mataku. Dan sampai sekarang aku masih tetap diam. -deg- kurasakan tangan kekar itu mengusap wajahku yang berpeluh lelah. Tapi tak ada rasa lain selain kaget. Tak ada getaran. Tak ada rasa. Tak ada apa-apa. Hanya kaget yang berganti hampa.

"Apa aku terlalu hina untuk menjadi pasanganmu?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa aku tak mampu menggerakkan hatimu untuk memandangku?"

"Tidak."

"Dan kenapa kau tidak pernah mau melihat mataku yang terus menangis darah?"

Ah, orang ini. Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus seperti apa. Aku tak tahu sebagaimanakah perasaannya terhadapku. Aku tak tahu apa yang kurasakan sebelumnya. Aku tidak merasa pernah mencintainya. Aku ini kenapa?

"Ah, aku hanya tidak mengenalmu. Siapa sebenarnya kau ini?"

"Aku? Harus berapa ratus kali aku mengatakannya? Aku ini tunanganmu."

"Tapi aku tidak mengingatnya."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan benda itu?"

"Aku merasakan sesuatu pada ini. Sesuatu yang berbeda ketika aku memandangmu lalu memandang ini. Mungkin bagiku ini lebih berharga dari semua bualanmu." Ah… maaf, aku mengatakannya lagi. Aku mengatakan hal yang mungkin saja melukai hatinya. Mungkin saja aku ini bukan manusia. Kami-sama, tolonglah aku. Tolong aku.

"Aku pergi dulu."

**----------------vaiorin----------------**

"_Apa kau yakin aku akan melakukannya?"_

"_Tentu saja."_

"_Kau yakin kau tak akan terluka?"_

"_Untuk apa? Aku bahkan akan mati kalau kau yang terluka."_

"_Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku buta?"_

"_Aku akan menjadi matamu."_

"_Lalu bagaimana kalau aku lumpuh?"_

"_Aku akan menjadi tubuhmu."_

"_Kau yakin"_

"_Sangat yakin."_

"_Dan bagaimana kalau aku mati?"_

"_Kalau kau mati maka aku yang akan memberikan jiwaku untukmu."_

Ah, mimpi itu lagi ya? Bukan, itu bukan mimpi. Kalau itu mimpi, pasti aku bisa tahu siapa-siapa yang berdialog. Aku tidak merasakan apapun ketika aku masuk dalam dialog itu.

Sudahlah, ini lebih dari yang aku perkirakan untuk beristirahat di siang ini. Ini lebih dari cukup untuk mengistirahatkan organ pentingku dalam menulis berita. KRETEKK….. bunyi gretakan tanganku yang baru saja aku regangkan. Mungkin ini memang bagian yang aku benci dari pekerjaan sebagai seorang wartawan.

"Sebuah memo?" Mataku tertuju pada secarik kertas ungu yang terhimpit diantara pintu lemari dan puspin. Sebuah memo dengan tulisan yang sudah sangat sering kulihat.

_Kepada Haruno Sakura_

_Cari tahu tentang biola kuno yang ada di museum kota untuk dimuat di rubrik baru. Kuberikan deadline special untukmu, 24 jam dari sekarang._

_Yamanaka Ino_

Huh… baiklah. Anggap saja ini bagian dari hidupku yang entah menghilang kemana. Anggap saja ini adalah terapi untuk beristirahat dari memikirkan ha-hal membingungkan seperti ingatan dan yang lain. Anggap saja di sana nanti aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengetahui masa laluku. Oh, mungkin aku terlalu berandai-andai.

**----------------vaiorin----------------**

Bangunan besar eksotis mengaungkan kekuatannya pada seorang diri lemah yang memandangnya. Bangunan yang tiba-tiba mengamuk, berkecamuk di pikiranku. Meronta untuk dilihat kekuatannya. Meronta untuk dikagumi. Dan juga meronta untuk diingat. Namun maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentangnya. Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku ini tak bisa mengingat apapun kan? Jadi janganlah kalian memvonisku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Bangunan itu terdiri dari dua pintu klasik yang berat. Bahkan sepertinya tenagaku tidak cukup untuk membukanya tanpa bantuan dari penjaga.

"Arigatou." Kataku pada pria kekar di depanku. "Saya Haruno Sakura dari majalah 'Memorize'. Saya membawa surat pengantar untuk menulis berita tentang benda yang ada di museum ini." Lanjutku.

"Silahkan, Nona. Anda bisa menemui tuan Asuma Sarutobi di ruangan beliau." Seorang penjaga berambut coklat panjang mulai memberikan instruksi padaku. Aku tersenyum dan meninggalkannya, menuju tempat yang dimana pengola museum ini berada.

Aku berjalan dengan santainya menyusuri sudut-sudut museum dengan pandangan fokus mencari ruangan bertanda nama 'Asuma Sarutobi'. Kupandangi jalan lurus berkoridor yang panjang. Aku masih menenteng tas yang di dalamnya ada biola tua misterius yang kutemukan di samping ranjangku setelah aku mulai kehilangan semua ingatanku. Semua yang kuingat hilang setelah aku terbangun dan menemukan biola klasik ini. Huft……

"Nona?" Aku berpaling ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilku. Aku berbalik karena sumer suara bass itu seperti berada di belakangku.

"Eh? Apakah anda Tuan Asuma Sarutobi?" Tanyaku agak kaku.

"Hm… benar. Darimana kau tahu itu Nona?"

"Itulah tujuan adanya id-card, Sarutobi-san." Jawabku sambil menunjuk benda kotak plastik di dadanya yang bertuliskan 'Asuma Sarutobi'.

Asuma lalu terkikik setelah mendengar jawabanku sambil melepaskan puntung rokok dari mulutnya. "Anda kemari apa ada yang ditanyakan pada saya?"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Begitulah, saya harus meliput keterangan dari anda tentang sebuah biola tua klasik di museum ini."

"Oh begitu. Tapi sepertinya saya tidak bisa memberikannya saat ini."

Aku mengangkat alis kiriku bingung. Bingung karena Asuma malah tertawa kecil. "Haha…maksudku aku tidak bisa memberikanmu berita kalau kau terus berada di jalan seperti ini. Mari ikut ke ruangan saya." Asuma membukuk dengan tangan kanannya terbuka atau bisa dibilang dia mempersilahkanku berjalan ke ruangannya.

"Ah, terima kasih Asuma-san."

**----------------vaiorin----------------**

Gyahaha…..pengennya saya Oneshot… tapi karena saya buntet ide…..jadi saya bikin Twoshot deh…. lagi stress nih tinggal beberapa jam lagi saya ulangan matematika. Doakan saya bisa ya!!!!!! Muachhhhh *dibantai ramai-ramai*…….oke, seperti biasa, REVIEW please…………


	2. Chapter 2

-

-

-

_Apakah kau akan membantuku mengenalimu ketika kau tahu ingatanku sudah hilang seutuhnya? Aku sangat takut. Bahkan ketakutanku ini melebihi rasa takutku kepada kematian yang mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi. Kau begitu berharga bagiku hingga untuk melupakanmu adalah hal yang menyiksaku seumur hidup. Aku ingin hidup tanpa rasa sakit ini, aku ingin menikmati tanpa adanya benda sial ini yang terus menggangguku. Aku ingin sekali berteriak_

**Vaiorin**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romance/Angst**

**Two-shot SasuSaku (again?) **

Sosoknya yang begitu hangat membawa perangai kasarnya tertiup oleh sifat itu. Matanya yang teduh dengan bibir kecoklatan menyatu begitu indah dalam lengkungan tiap garis wajahnya. Asuma Sarutobi adalah lelaki yang hangat dan berwibawa, paling tidak itu bagiku yang sudah kehilangan seluruh ingatanku. Aku berkali-kali berdecak kagum akan keindahan ruang kerja miliknya. Aku melihat sekeliling tempat itu adalah hiasan benda-benda kuno yang kurasa memiliki nilai jual yang hampir menyaingi pasaran dunia, mungkin.

Pandanganku terus berkutat pada sosok yang berdiri di depanku. Menunggu alam lain untuk memanggil dengan begitu nistanya. Aku merasakan sesuatu aneh pada diri lelaki ini. Meskipun aku tak menghitung, tapi aku begitu yakin bahwa sudah hampir 10 menit ia tak mengajakku berbicara. Sudah 10 menit sejak tatapannya yang mengintimidasi ke arahku. Sudah 10 menit sejak ia mengajakku ke ruangannya. Dan aku rasa sudah 10 menit sejak ku ketahui ia melempar mata pada benda melengkung yang ada di dalam tasku. Kurasa ia tertarik pada ketuaannya. Entahlah, aku masih menunggu reaksi darinya.

Asuma tetap tidak mengatakan apapun hingga aku tahu bahwa ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam lemari kayunya. Ia membalikkan badannya lalu menatapku bergantian setelah memandangi benda yang ia pegang dan kuketahui sebagai biola yang hampir serupa dengan milikku.

"Kau menanyakan ini bukan?" Asume menyodorkan biola itu kepadaku. Aku menyentuhnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Lengkungan badannya begitu eksotis tergambar dari bingkai mataku.

"Indah sekali Tuan."

"Namanya Hoshi."

"Hoshi? Bintang? Kalau ada bintang, bukankah harus ada bulan? Dan, huruf kanji itu sepertinya sering aku lihat. Mirip dengan--"

Asuma berpindah dari posisinya. Ia tertawa kecil ke arahku. Aku tak mengerti tentangnya yang bisa berganti ekspresi semau diri.

"Kau benar. Ini adalah biola tua dari zaman pemerintahan Kaisar Jepang sekitar abad 18-19 yang lalu. Menurut cerita dari masyarakat setempat, biola ini harusnya ada dua. Bulan dan bintang. Namun lima tahun yang lalu ada sebuah pencurian besar yang menggegerkan dunia Internasional."

Mataku membulat meski tak seutuhnya kaget. Hanya bungkam lalu mengeluarkan biola tua milikku. Kupandangi lekat rupa biolaku itu sebelum Asuma merebut paksa dariku. Aku perperangah mendapati sikap tidak sopannya itu padaku.

"Ada apa Tuan?" Tanyaku padanya.

Asuma tetap tidak menjawab. Matanya malah terlihat berkaca-kaca di depanku. Apa-apaan lelaki ini? Aku mengamatinya dan memaksakan senyum walau sebenarnya aku bingung dan ingin menonjoknya karena sebal. Asuma bangkit dan menatapku tajam.

"Ka-kau… Hime…." Ucapnya terbata-bata. Aku tak mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan. Namaku Sakura, bukan Hime. Mengapa ia memanggilku Hime?

"Maaf, saya Sakura. Saya bukan Hime." Kalimatku itu terhenti ketika Asuma menarik cepat tubuhku dalam pelukannya. Aku tak mau melawan karena aku tak merasakan kekhawatiran apapun dalam diriku. Aneh. Seharusnya aku melepaskannya, tapi aku malah membalas pelukan itu.

"Kau Hime…"

"Maaf Tuan, bisakan anda melepaskan pelukan ini? Saya tidak mengerti ucapan anda."

Asuma melepaskan pelukanku. Dari matanya aku merasa ada sesuatu yang ingin ia utarakan. Aku yakin itu, terlebih saat ia terlihat linglung dan tak bersahabat. Tubuhnya bergetar tak karuan saat menyentuh pipiku dan menyibakkan rambut merah mudaku, memperlihatkan sebuah tanda merah di kepala bagian belakangku. Sebenarnya dia mau apa?

"Benar. Kau benar-benar Hime. Sarutobi Hime."

"Saya tidak mengerti apa yang anda ucapkan Tuan. Saya memang kehilangan ingatan saya, tapi tolong jangan mempermainkan hidup saya seperti ini…." Kalimatku agak serak karena tiba-tiba aku menangis. Aku tak mampu menerima perlakuan orang seperti ini. Aku memang seperti makhluk yang mati, tapi aku tidak suka orang lain menganggapku tak berharga. Aku masih hidup.

"Hime!!! Kau ini Hime!!! Anakku yang seharusnya sudah meninggal lima tahun lalu. Anakku yang terkena kanker otak!!!!!!! Kau masih hidup…."

-deg- jantungku terasa seperti tersambit batu karang. Asuma?

"Ap-apa maksud anda? Saya ini Sakura, saya bukan Hime. Saya juga bukan anak anda. Saya seorang wartawan sebuah majalah social. Saya, seorang yang kehilangan ingatan." Nada bicaraku menurun saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Aku, tidak bisa untuk memungkirinya. Aku memanglah kehilangan ingatan. Aku merasakan berjuta ton benda keras menimpah kepalaku. Sakit sekali…. Aku mencengkram erat rambut merah mudaku. Aku ingin berteriak membebaskan rasa sakit ini.

"Aaaarrghhhh….." Teriakku, sekejap Asuma meraihku dalam pelukannya lagi. Aku tidak bisa menghindar karena jujur aku tidak punya banyak tenaga untuk bergerak lebih banyak.

"Hime….. " Serunya seketika aku merasa tubuhku melayang di udara. Aku mampu merasakan bahwa saat ini ruhku sudah terlepas dari ragaku…… Aku harus menginngatnya Tuhan… aku harus mengingatnya!!! HARUS!!!!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Di sebuah rumah sakit yang terlalu indah di bayanganku. Di dalamnya kudapati berbagai peristiwa yang menyenangkan. Ada beberapa pasien muda yang asyik bermain-main dengan teman-temannya. Berayunan, atau kejar-kejaran. Aku tak habis pikir, bagaimana jika Tuhan mengambil nyawa mereka tiba-tiba. Aku tahu hidup mereka tak akan lama lagi. Sama sepertiku, mereka semua divonis mengidap kanker. Padahal yang kuketahui mereka masih sangat muda, usia mereka tak jauh dari 8 tahun, tapi, aku berharap kematian mereka akan indah, mengingat mereka begitu menikmati sisa umur mereka._

_Tanpa kusadari, aku tersenyum menyaksian mereka saling melempar bola. Senyumku berubah menjadi tawa ketika mereka melemparkan bola itu ke arahku yang sedang duduk di kursi taman rumah sakit ini. Aku menangkap bola itu lalu menyimpannya, berniat mengerjai mereka._

"_Hime-nee…. Kau melakukannya lagi… ayo kembalikan bola kami…atau kau mau bermain bersamaku, Kiba, juga Neji di sini?" Seorang anak berambut kuning tiba-tiba mendekatiku. Kutahu namanya Naruto, ia terkena kanker hati saat usianya 6 tahun. Kasihan bukan? orang tuanya sudah tidak sanggup melihatnya menderita dan memutuskan mengirimnya ke rumah sakit kanker ini sebagai metode penyembuhan dari sisi psikologis. Tapi bagiku, tempat ini adalah penghabisan._

_Aku tersenyum padanya, membiarkan bola yang kupegang ia rebut dengan lembut. Aku mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Lain kali saja Naruto. Aku mau istirahat dan melihatmu dari jauh saja." Kataku padanya. Aku pikir, setelah mengatakan itu Naruto akan pergi, namun ia melemparkan bolanya pada Naji dan Kiba. Lalu ia duduk di sampingku._

"_Siang ini Hime-nee akan operasi ya?" Tanya Naruto padaku._

"_Benar. Kata Tou-san, ini adalah upaya yang terakhir untukku." Jawabku agak sedih._

"_Kanker hati juga harus begitu. Tapi aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau ada yang bersedih demi melihatku sembuh. Mungkin yang memberikan hatinya untukku itu adalah orang dewasa yang sangat baik dan disayang banyak orang. Kalau aku mengambil hatinya, bisa saja banyak orang yang bersedihkan. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi." Jelas Naruto diiringi cengiran hangatnya yang sangat aku sukai. "Hime-nee sendiri mau mengambil otak siapa?" Tanya polos, aku tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polosnya._

"_Haha… kanker otak dan hati itu berbeda sayang. Transplantasi memang dtujukan untuk kanker hati, tapi dokter tidak perlu mengangkat otakku, mereka cukup mengambil kankernya saja." Jelasku._

"_Oh…" Naruto menganggguk paham. "Lalu kenapa dari seminggu yang lalu Hime-nee terlihat sedih? Bukankah penyembuhan kanker otak itu lebih mudah dari kanker hati?" Tanyanya lagi._

_Aku tersenyum simpul. "Karena resikonya sangat besar. Aku akan kehilangan penglihatan, lumpuh, atau bahkan mati dalam operasi itu. Aku tak mau meninggalkan Tou-san dan orang yang kucintai." _

"_Yang dicintai Hime-nee itu apa Sasuke-nii?" Naruto menyakan sesuatu yang membuatku blushing tak karuan. Mendengar namanya saja aku sudah tak tahan untuk tersenyum senang._

"_Siapa lagi?" Setelah itu, Naruto pergi dengan cepat. Aku tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikapnya. Mendadak menjauh dariku, apa dia membenci Sasuke? Setahuku Sasuke adalah orang kedua yang ia sayangi setelah aku._

_GREB_

_Oh, aku tahu sebab Naruto menjauh. Si pantat ayam ini tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang. Aku memang tidak melihatnya, namun aku mampu mencium aroma tubuhnya. Aku sangat hafal juga ingat._

"_Kau sedang apa Hime-chan?????" Ucapnya sedikit menggoda. Aku membalas uacapnnya dengan senyuman dan menyatukan tanganku ke tangannya._

"_Bermain dengan Naruto sebelum kau mengacaukannya." Jawabku asal. Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan duduk menghadapku. Aku kehilangan kendali, wajahku semakin memerah walau dari tadi pucat bukan main. Sasuke membelai rambut merah mudaku yang semakin tipi situ dengan lembut agar tidak membuatnya rontok. Aku manikmati belaian itu._

"_Apa kau yakin aku akan melakukannya?" Tanpa menanyakan lagi, aku rasa Sasuke sudah bisa menebak arti kalimat tanyaku padanya. Mata indah Sasuke berubah menjadi surau._

"_Tentu saja." Jawabnya singkat._

"_Kau yakin kau tak akan terluka?"_

"_Untuk apa? Aku bahkan akan mati kalau kau yang terluka."_

"_Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku buta?"_

"_Aku akan menjadi matamu."_

"_Lalu bagaimana kalau aku lumpuh?"_

"_Aku akan menjadi tubuhmu."_

"_Kau yakin?" Kali ini Sasuke terdiam sesaat lalu tersenyum._

"_Sangat yakin."_

"_Dan bagaimana kalau aku mati?"_

"_Kalau kau mati maka aku yang akan memberikan jiwaku untukmu."_

"_Kau tahu? Apa yang kau lakukan kalau aku harus melupakanmu?"_

"_Aku akan terus ada di sampingmu."_

_Itulah alasan, mengapa aku begitu mencintai Sasuke. Ia tak pernah mau tahu keadaanku. Aku yang selalu dicintainya. Aku selalu untuknya. Aku hidupnya. Sasuke sangat mencintaiku. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya mencintainya. Kata hanya dan sangat mempunyai makna yang berbeda. 'sangat' adalah perkataan untuk pengungkapan cinta tiada akhir dan berkeinginan memilikinya utuh, dan 'hanya' adalah sebuah pengungkapan cinta yang tertarik pada jiwanya, tak menginginkan lebih dari cinta, tak tahu apapun mengenai cinta, hanya cinta, hanya cinta yang diinginkan dari kalimat 'hanya mencintai'._

_Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas ranselnya. Sebuah biola?_

_Aku meneliti sudut dari biola itu, melengkung dan tak asing bagiku. Yang kuyakini itulah biola yang ada di museum Tou-san. Dia mencurinya? Hebat sekali._

"_Kau mencurinya baka?" tanyaku padanya._

"_As you know, Sakura…" Jawabnya tanpa dosa. Seketika aku melayangkan jitakan di kepalanya. _

"_Kau ini memang bodoh atau apa sih? Dasar. Bagaimana kalau Tou-san mengetahuinya dan melaporkanmu ke polisi? Tidak lucu." Aku memarahinya dengan memanyunkan bibir."Dan satu hal, aku ini Hime!!! Aku bukan bunga Sakuramu."_

"_Hehe…. Ini salah satu caranya agar kau selalu terikat padaku juga Tou-sanmu. Dan aku lebih menyukaimu dengan nama itu, karena bagiku kau itu ya SAKURA!!!!"_

"_Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku tak mengerti._

"_Lain waktu kau juga mengetahuinya." Setelahnya, kami berdua larut dalam tawa dan kegembiraan yang meluap dalam satu waktu. Aku bercanda ria bersama Sasuke, juga dengan Kiba, Neji dan Naruto. Hitung-hitung sebagai salam perpisahan untuk kemungkinan yang terburuk sekalipun._

"_Hei Hime-chan!!! Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam." Ah! Baru saja Sasuke membaca pikiranku, haha…dia memanglah yang aku cintai, dan aku hanya mencintainya._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Aku duduk di kursi taman rumah sakit sama seperti dulu. Aku duduk sendiri di sini. Memandangi orang lalu lalang tanpa menyapaku. Aku pun hanya tersenyum. Kalian tahu? Ini sering membuatku sedih bukan main. Tak ada yang mau mengajaku berbicara. Apa aku salah pada mereka? Aku rasa tidak. Aku juga tidak terlalu buruk kok. Aku cantikkan? Aku memperhatikan dari sudut taman rumah sakit ini dengan seksama. Tak ada perubahan yang berarti selama waktu 6 tahun. Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Ah ya, mungkin usia Naruto, Kiba, dan juga Neji sekarang sudah menginjak remaja. Mungkin juga tidak karena seingatku mereka bertiga telah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku mampu merasakan bagaimana mereka bertiga tersenyum padaku.

Puas dengan bayangan tiga malaikat kecilku itu, aku melayangkan pandangan ke koridor rumah sakit yang tak sepi. Dari sana aku melihat ada dua orang berjalan beriringan membawa sebuket bunga kesukaanku. Aku tersenyum bukan main saat mengetahui ternyata Tou-san juga Sasuke yang datang. Hatiku serasa menari-nari …….

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berdua telah sampai di dekatku. Aku tersenyum dengan perlakuan Sasuke itu, ia mencium keningku. Hangat sekali.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Tanyanya padaku. Aku tak menjawab, aku hanya tersenyum girang. Tou-san juga memelukku erat.

"Hime-chan…" Mataku membulat mendengar nama itu yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke. Aku tak menyukai panggilan itu. "Ah, maaf… maksudku Sakura-chan." Haah…aku menghela napas lega.

"Aku dan Sasuke membawa bunga kesukaanmu, lili putih." Kata Tou-san lembut sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku singkat. Tak lama setelah itu Tou-san dan Sasuke meninggalkanku lagi di tempat ini. Hal itu sukses membuatku kecewa. Aku sedih bukan main. Aku ditinggalkan sendiri lagi. Aku tidak punya kawan. Hah… nanti pasti bibi-bibi nakal itu yang mencekokiku dengan obat-obatan. Huhu…. Tou-san, Sasuke…. Kalian jangan pergi kumohon….

Aku sudah sampai batasnya. Aku meronta untuk ditinggalkan. Aku menarik-narik lengan Sasuke bahkan kadang mencakarnya. Aku ingin dia tetap di sini.

"Jangan pergi Sasuke-kun…." Aku meronta sejadi-jadinya saat Sasuke berusaha melepaskan aku. Aku berusaha menendang-nendang paman dokter yang memegangi tanganku. Aku tak may Sasuke meninggalkan aku. Aku mau Sasuke ada di sisiku….

"LEPASKAN AKU!!!!!!!!!"

'BHUUUKKKKK'

Aku pingsan. Tapi aku masih dapat mendengar bisik-bisik Sasuke dan Tou-san dari dekatku.

"Sasuke, ia hanya mencintaimu."

"Saya tahu itu Tuan."

**-OWARI-**

**Akhir yang aneh!!!!! Saya jelaskan ya…..**

**Jadi Sakura itu mengidap kanker otak yang jika dioperasi maka kemungkinan besar akan mengalami cacat seperti buta, lumpuh dan yang paling gawat adalah hilang ingatan. Hilang ingatan di sini tidak seperti amnesia yang bisa sembuh, hilang ingatan karena kanker otak bersifat permanen. Lalu pada kasus Sakura, ia berusaha mengingat dengan sekuat tenaga namun itu berakibat fatal. Otaknya dipaksa bekerja keras dan akhirnya dia GILA saudara-saudara…. Nah, kata ibu saya, gila itu bisa saja terjadi dengan mudah kalau otak kita terkena tekanan luar biasa seperti berpikir terlalu keras, dkk.**

**Dan juga masalah Hime-Sakura itu… **

**Setelah Hime dioperasi, ternyata ia mengambil pilhan ketiga, yaitu hilang ingatan permanen. Sasuke membawanya kabur dan mengubah namanya menjadi Sakura serta menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai Hime yang telah meninggal agar Asuma tidak mengambilnya dari Sasuke.**

**Oke, untuk terakhir kalinya, REVIEW?????**


End file.
